Metroid: Valkyrie
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: "Valkyrie." That was what some in the Federation were calling Samus now. But it didn't matter. They were hunting her all the same.


**Valkyrie**

"There's some within the Federation that are calling you the Valkyrie you know."

"Hmm?"

"Oh yes," Adam said, his purple light flickering on and off in the ship's cockpit, as if amused. "It's basic physics. For every action there's an equal and opposite reaction. The more the Federation tries to paint you as a criminal, the more there will be those who claim otherwise."

For the first time in what felt like years, Samus smiled. It was a small, barely noticeable, even without wearing a helmet. But it was a smile nonetheless. And quite possibly the only smile in an actual standard year.

"I guess I was right then," the AI continued, still sounding smug. A blend of the real Adam Malkovitch, and an AI that had developed quirks of its own. "There would be people who'd understand what happened at BSL. Just a shame that there's so many people who don't."

"Understanding isn't the problem," Samus murmured.

"Then what is?"

"Nothing," the bounty hunter said, the smile gone, her eyes closed. "Nothing…"

Nothing. Before the ship was a great space of nothing. Travel from one galaxy to another was long, a massive consumption of both time and fuel. It was a trip that Samus knew that the ship could make, but heading any further would require getting a job on the other side immediately. Because like the people in charge of the Metroid Breeding Program, she knew how the universe worked. Scratch someone's back, get scratched in return. Defeat your enemy, become the enemy you once defeated, claim to be different from the enemy. Speak for one principle, act in opposition to it. Looking back, it was amazing that it had taken her until BSL to realize this.

"Valkyrie…" Adam mused. "Interesting term. It-"

"Norse mythology," Samus said, still keeping her eyes closed. "Earth origin. Female warrior, carried the souls of the dead to the afterlife."

"You know your history then."

"Whatever. I'm not interested in souls. I'm interested in getting the job done."

"What job?" Adam asked. "You think there'll be something waiting for us in Triangulum?"

"Us? Oh that's rich."

"You wound me lady."

"Don't," Samus began. "You're a machine. You can't be hurt."

"…Fair enough."

Samus opened an eye. It was the first words the AI had uttered that had conveyed…hurt, she decided was the word for it. The notion that the AI she'd called Adam, who so happened to be developed from the mind of Adam Malkovitch, having feelings, it was…well, ridiculous.

At least that was what she told herself. Because until not so long ago, she would have considered herself above feelings. Feelings didn't get you onto Zebes. Or wiping out an entire race on SR-3888. Or going back to Zebes, or destroying SR-3888, or doing any number of crazy things over the years that included phazon, a dark version of yourself, a biological version of yourself, losing your commanding officer in a botched mission, or making yourself be labelled everything from a terrorist to the newest term, "Valkyrie."

"I'm through with titles," the fugitive murmured. "The Space Pirates called me the Hunter for years. I never cared then. Why now?"

"Because while the Space Pirates undoubtedly-"

"Adam," Samus said, "don't answer that."

She opened her eyes, turning her gaze to the console. She felt tired. The wounds the Omega Metroid had inflicted on her had long since healed, but since then she'd felt underpowered. Her suit was fine, her skills fine, but it was so…very…tiring…to be constantly hunted. Hunted by the very people who just over a year ago, had considered her to be one of their own, for all intents and purposes.

_They'll follow you, you know, _said a voice, one that wasn't Adam's. _Andromeda. Triangulum. They'd even go to Tetra if need be. It isn't called the "Galactic Federation" for nothing._

_No, _she thought. _But…well, guess I wasn't the Hunter or Valkyrie for nothing._

"Adam," she asked, "is the course set?"

"Yes, we're ready to go," the AI said. "Any objections lady?"

Again, Samus smiled. She found it welcome.

"No," she said. "No objections."

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_Idea for this came from concept art for the canceled _Metroid _3DS game, where Samus is labeled as "Valkyrie." Not sure why, but, well, somehow gave me the idea to drabble this up._


End file.
